TV-MA
Programming rated TV-MA in the United States by the TV Parental Guidelines signifies content for mature audiences. Programs with this rating are usually suitable for anyone under 17. Content may contain strong coarse language, explicit (in some cases, pornographic) strong sexual content, nudity, or intense/graphic violence. It originally was called TV-M that existed only in 1997. It was changed due to suspected copyright from the ESRB over the "M for Mature" rating for video games and later it was changed to rated TV-MA on channels. Most shows on HBO and Showtime receive this rating. Notable shows with this rating include South Park (Comedy Central; except in syndicated broadcasts), Nip/Tuck (FX), The Sopranos (HBO), The Walking Dead (AMC), Dexter (Showtime) and The Boondocks (Adult Swim). The TV-MA rating is probably the most diverse in American television. TV-PG and TV-14 programs tend to be alike in content, but the intensity of a TV-MA rated program can vary, especially depending on the network it airs on. For instance, an HBO series is likely to contain stronger language, nudity, and/or violence than a standard basic cable network would even allow. However, basic cable has made strides over the years thanks to networks like FX (the biggest exception thus far), which is practically known for leaping over the bounds of content limitations. However it censored and uncensored on the TV Broadcast. Content description *'D': (unofficial and rarely used) *'L': Crude Indecent Language *'S': Strong Sexual Content (including nudity) *'V': Graphic or Realistic Violence Partial list of TV-MA content Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (most episodes) Ages 16 and up *Assy McGee Ages 17 and up *Akame Ga Kill! Ages 15 and up *Black Jesus Ages 15 And up *Black Dynamite (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Blood+ (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *The Boondocks (most episodes) Ages 16 And up *Black Lagoon (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Check It Out with Dr. Steve Burle (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Children's Hospital (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Code Geass (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *China, IL (one episode) Ages 17 and up *Death Note (one episode) Ages 16 And up *The Drinky Crow Show Ages 17 and up *Deadman Wonderland Ages 17 and up *Dimension W (some episodes) Ages 17 And up *Eagleheart (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Eureka Seven (one episode) Ages 17 and up *The Eric Andre Show (most episodes) Ages 16 and up *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *FishCenter Ages 15 and up *Frisky Dingo Ages 16 and up *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Hellsing Ultimate Ages 16 and up *The Heart, She Holler Ages 16 and up *Hot Package (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Infomercials (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *The Jellies *JoJo's Bizarre Adventures (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Kill la Kill Ages 17 and up *King Star King Ages 17 and up *Korgoth of Barbaria Ages 16 and up *Lucy, Daughter of the Devil Ages 16 and up *Loiter Squad (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Michiko & Hatchin (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *Minoriteam Ages 17 and up *Mongo Wrestling Alliance Ages 18 and up *Mr. Pickles Ages 15 and up *Moral Orel Ages 15 and up *Mary Shelly's Frankenhole (season 1) Ages 15 and up *Metalocalypse Ages 15 and up *Million Dollar Extreme Presents: WORLD PEACE Ages 15 and up *Neon Genesis Evangelion (some episodes) Ages 17 and up *The Office (UK version) Ages 17 and up *Off the Air (some episodes) Ages 16 and up *Parasyte-the maxim- (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Rick and Morty (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *The Rising Son Ages 17 and up *Robot Chicken (most episodes) Ages 15 and up *Shin-Chan (some episodes) Ages 16 and up *Saul of the Mole Men (some episodes) Ages 16 and up *Squidbillies (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Soul Quest Overdrive Ages 17 and up *Superjail! Ages 15 and up *Stroker and Hoop (most episodes) Ages 17 and up *Tom Goes to the Mayor (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Titan Maximum (one episode) Ages 16 and up *12 oz. Mouse (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Tim and Eric's Awesome Show, Great Job! (some episodes) Ages 16 and up *Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Trinity Blood Ages 15 and up *The Venture Bros. (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Williams Stream Ages 15 and up *Xavier: Renegade Angel Ages 17 and up *Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell (most episodes) Ages 15 and up A&E Shows *Bates Motel Ages 17 and up Freeform Digital Shorts Shows *Party Girl Ages 16 and up Manhattan Neighborhood Network Shows *The Chris Gethard Show (2011-2015) Ages 20 and up Fox Shows *The Adventures of OG Sherlock Kush Ages 17 and up *ADHD Shorts Ages 21 and up *Action (1999 TV Series) Ages 17 and up *Axe Cop (2013 TV Series, 2013) Ages 18 and up *High School USA! Ages 21 and up *The X-Files (episode 75) Ages 19 and up E4 Shows *Skins (UK TV Series) Ages 17 and up Fusion Shows *The Chris Gethard Show (2015-2016) Ages 20 and up *Like, Share, Die Ages 18 and up Fuse Shows *The Whitest Kids U' Know (season 1) Ages 18 and up PlayStation Network Shows *Powers (2015 TV Series) Ages 16 and up FX Shows *Atlanta Ages 17 and up *American Horror Story Ages 21 and up *American Crime Story Ages 21 and up *The Americans Ages 17 and up *Archer (seasons 1-7) Ages 18 and up *Brand X with Russell Brand Ages 16 and up *Better Things Ages 17 and up *Baskets Ages 16 and up *Chozen Ages 18 and up *Damages (seasons 1-3) Ages 15 and up *The Dick and Paula Celebrity Special Ages 13 and up *Feud Ages 16 and up *Fargo Ages 15 and up *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (seasons 1-8) Ages 16 and up *Justified Ages 16 and up *The League (seasons 1-4) Ages 17 and up *Legion Ages 18 and up *Louie Ages 21 and up *Legit (2013 TV Series, season 1) Ages 16 and up *Nip/Tuck Ages 18 and up *Rescue Me (2004 TV Series) Ages 20 and up *Sons of Anarchy Ages 16 and up *Snowfall Ages 19 and up *The Shield Ages 16 and up *The Strain Ages 15 and up *Tyrant Ages 17 and up *Trust Ages 21 and up *Taboo Ages 17 and up *Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell (season 1) Ages 18 and up *Unsupervised Ages 16 and up *Wilfred (2011 TV Series, seasons 1-3) Ages 17 and up *You're the Worst (season 1) Ages 20 and up FXX Shows *The Adventures of OG Sherlock Kush (2015-2016) Ages 17 and up *ADHD Shorts (episode 6) Ages 21 and up *Archer (season 8-present) Ages 18 and up *Axe Cop (2013 TV Series, 2015) Ages 18 and up *Deadpool (2018 TV Series) Ages 17 and up *High School USA! (episode 6) Ages 21 and up *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (seasons 9-present) Ages 16 and up *The League (seasons 5-7) Ages 17 and up *Legit (2013 TV Series, season 2) Ages 16 and up *Major Lazer (2014 TV Series) Ages 17 and up *Stone Quackers Ages 16 and up *Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell (season 2) Ages 18 and up *Wilfred (2011 TV Series, season 4 only) Ages 17 and up *You're the Worst (seasons 2-present) Ages 20 and up Audience Network Shows *Damages (seasons 4-5) Ages 15 and up *Rouge Ages 20 and up *You Hear Me Ages 17 and up History Shows *Vikings (uncensored version) Ages 17 and up Comedy Central Shows *Brickleberry Ages 17 and up *Crank Yankers (seasons 1-3) Ages 19 and up *Drawn Together Ages 18 and up *Freak Show Ages 15 and up *Inside Amy Schumer (uncensored version) Ages 16 and up *Jeff and Some Aliens (one episode) Ages 17 and up *Legends of Chamberlain Heights Ages 17 and up *The Man Show Ages 19 and up *South Park Ages 14 and up *Tosh.0 (uncensored version) Ages 18 and up *TV Funhouse Ages 17 and up *TripTank Ages 16 and up *Workaholics (some episodes) Ages 17 and up Crackle Shows *Angel of Death Ages 17 and up *The Bannen Way Ages 21 and up *Cleaners Ages 18 and up *Dead Rising: Watchtower Ages 19 and up *Dead Rising: Endgame Ages 19 and up *Extraction Ages 16 and up *Joe Dirt 2: Beautiful Loser Ages 18 and up *Jailbait Ages 17 and up *Mad Families Ages 20 and up *StartUp Ages 16 and up *Sequestered Ages 20 and up Spice Channel Shows Icebox.com Shows *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln Ages 20 and up *Mr. Wong (2000 TV Series) Ages 20 and up National Geographic Shows HDNet Shows *Art Mann Presents Ages 21 and up *Bikini Destinations Ages 21 and up *Girls Gone Wild Presents: Search for the Hottest Girl in America Ages 21 and up El Rey Network Shows *From Dusk till Dawn Ages 17 and up *Matador Ages 19 and up Showtime Shows *The Affair Ages 17 and up *AVN Awards Ages 21 and up *Bizarre Ages 21 and up *Billions Ages 16 and up *Beverly Hills Bordello Ages 21 and up *Beach Heat: Miami Ages 21 and up *Body Language Ages 21 and up *Beggars and Choosers Ages 20 and up *The Big C Ages 16 and up *Brotherhood Ages 15 and up *Barbershop: The Series Ages 18 and up *The Borgias Ages 19 and up *The Chris Isaak Show Ages 16 and up *The Circus: Inside the Greatest Political Show on Earth Ages 16 and up *Californication Ages 17 and up *Dark Net Ages 20 and up *Dexter Ages 16 and up *Dave's Old Porn Ages 21 and up *Dead Man's Gun Ages 15 and up *Deeper Throat Ages 21 and up *Damon Wayans' The Underground Ages 19 and up *Dice Ages 20 and up *Episodes Ages 15 and up *Engine Trouble Ages 20 and up *Fast Track Ages 16 and up *Family Business Ages 14 and up *Free for All Ages 17 and up *Freshman Diaries Ages 21 and up *Fat Actress Ages 20 and up *Guerrilla Ages 17 and up *The Green Room with Paul Provenza Ages 19 and up *Gigolos Ages 18 and up *The Hoop Life Ages 15 and up *Homeland Ages 14 and up *House of Lies Ages 17 and up *Hot Springs Hotel Ages 21 and up *Happyish Ages 14 and up *Huff Ages 19 and up *Hard Knocks Ages 16 and up *Inside Comedy Ages 20 and up *I'm Dying Up Here Ages 21 and up *Interscope Presents: The Next Episode Ages 18 and up *Jamie Foxx Presents: Laffapalooza Ages 21 and up *Leap Years Ages 18 and up *Linc's Ages 16 and up *Look: The Series Ages 19 and up *Lock 'N Load Ages 20 sn up *Love Street Ages 21 and up *Lady Chatterly's Stories Ages 21 and up *La La Land Ages 17 and up *Meadowland Ages 18 and up *Motown on Showtime Ages 21 and up *Masters of Sex Ages 17 and up *Masters of Horror Ages 17 and up *Nurse Jackie Ages 19 and up *Out of Order Ages 15 and up *Penny Dreadful Ages 19 and up *Polyamory: Married & Dating Ages 21 and up *Penn and Teller: Bull....! Ages 17 and up *Queer as Folk Ages 18 and up *Queer Duck Ages 20 and up *Rude Awakening Ages 19 and up *The Real L Word Ages 13 and up *Ray Donovan Ages 16 and up *Roadies Ages 20 and up *Red Shoe Diaries Ages 21 and up *Reality Show Ages 19 and up *Sexual Healing Ages 21 and up *Shameless Ages 20 and up *Submission Ages 21 and up *Showtime Comedy Club Network Ages 21 and up *Steven Banks Home Entertainment Center Ages 21 and up *Super Dave Ages 17 and up *SMILF Ages 18 and up *Sleeper Call Ages 21 and up *Stargate SG-1 (uncensored pilot) Ages 17 and up *Secret Diary of a Call Girl Ages 21 and up *Sherman Oaks Ages 16 and up *Street Time Ages 20 and up *The Tudors Afes 15 and up *3AM Ages 18 and up *Time of Death Ages 20 and up *Tracey Ullman's State of the Union Ages 18 and up *Twisted Puppet Theater Ages 16 and up *Twin Peaks (2017 TV Series) Ages 21 and up *United States of Tara Ages 16 and up *Weeds Ages 17 and up *Women: Stories of Passion Ages 21 and up *Washingtoon Ages 20 and up *White Famous Ages 18 and up Showtime Original Movies *Reefer Madness (2005) Ages 17 and up S4C Shows *Hinterland Ages 21 and up CBS All Access Shows *Star Trek Discovery Ages 18 and up BBC One Shows *Happy Valley Ages 20 and up *The Missing Ages 17 and up *Ripper Street (seasons 1-3) Ages 18 and up BBC One HD Shows *Happy Valley Ages 20 and up BBC Two Shows *Ripper Street (seasons 4-5) Ages 18 and up BBC Three Shows *Fleabag Ages 21 and up *Mongrels Ages 16 and up BBC Four Shows *The Thick of It (seasons 1-3) Ages 17 and up ABC (Australian TV Channel) Shows *Please Like Me Ages 20 and up Hulu Shows *Battleground Ages 18 and up *Casual Ages 20 and up *The Confession Ages 19 and up *Crow's Blood Ages 18 and up *Chance Ages 17 and up *Difficult People Ages 14 and up *The Hotwives Ages 19 and up *Marvel's Runaways Ages 18 and up *The Morning After Ages 14 and up *The Path Ages 18 and up *Quick Draw Ages 20 and up *Shut Eye Ages 15 and up *Triumph Ages 19 and up *The Thick of It (season 4 only) Ages 17 and up *11.22.63 Ages 20 and up *Up to Speed Ages 17 and up *The Wrong Mans Ages 19 and up Epix Shows *Berlin Station Ages 18 and up *Graves ages 14 and up *Get Shorty Ages 21 and up Logo Shows *Queer Streets Ages 28 and up *Rick and Steve the Happiest Gay Couple in All the World Ages 17 and up Reelz Shows G4 Shows *G4's Late Night Peepshow Ages 21 and up Investigation Discovery Shows ABCD Originals Shows *A Little of Your Time with Quinn Marcus Ages 17 and up *All My Gay Friends Are Getting Married Ages 18 and up *American Koko Age 21 and up *Broken Ages 13 and up *Forever 31 Ages 18 and up *Ginger Snaps Ages 16 and up *I Like You Just the Way I Am Ages 17 and up *Newborn Moms Ages 14 and up *Serious Music Ages 20 and up *This Isn't Working Ages 18 and up *What to Text Him Back Ages 17 and up Playboy Channel Shows *Can't Get Away From It Ages 21 and up *Playboy's Dark Justice Ages 21 and up MTV Shows *Æon Flux Ages 18 and up *Cartoon Sushi Ages 16 and up *Downtown (1999 TV Series) ages 18 and up *Jackass Ages 21 and up *Migraine Boy Ages 17 and up *Stevie and Zoya Ages 19 and up *Station Zero Ages 13 and up *Skin (North American TV Series) Ages 17 and up *Weird-Ass Cartoon Classics Ages 21 and up *Wildboyz (seasons 1-2) Ages 16 and up MTV2 Shows *Crank Yankers (season 4 only) Ages 19 and up *Friday: The Animated Series Ages 17 and up *Wildboyz (seasons 3-4) Ages 16 and up *Wonder Showzen Ages 18 and up MTV Canada Shows *1 Girl 5 Gays Ages 21 and up VH1 Shows TruTV Shows *The Chris Gethard Show (2017-present) Ages 17 and up *Friends of the People (some episodes) Ages 15 and up *Jon Glaser Love Gear (episode 9) Ages 19 and up *Rachel Dratch's Late Night Snack Ages 21 and up *I'm Sorry (2017 TV Series) Ages 18 and up *Those Who Can't (most episodes) Ages 16 and up TBS Shows *Clipped (2015 TV Series) Ages 17 and up *Conan (one episode) Ages 18 and up *Deon Cole's Black Box Ages 14 and up *The Detour Ages 19 and up *Funniest Wins (one episodes) Ages 13 and up *Full Frontal with Samantha Bee Ages 20 and up *The Guest Book Aves 17 and up *People on Earth (most episodes) Ages 19 and up *Search Party (2016 TV Series) Ages 15 and up *Wrecked Ages 16 and up TNT Shows *Animal Kingdom Ages 17 and up *The Alienist (2017 TV Series) Ages 19 and up *Claws Ages 16 and up *Good Behavior Ages 21 and up *Saving Grace (2007 TV Series) Ages 20 and up *Will Ages 17 and up Myx TV Shows *The Nutshack Ages 21 and up Cinemax Shows *Album Flash Ages 18 and up *Bashee Ages 17 and up *Bedtime Stories Ages 21 and up *The Best Sex Ever Ages 21 and up *Black Ties Nights/Hollywood Sexcapades Ages 21 and up *Chemistry Ages 21 and up *Cinemax Sessions Ages 16 and up *Co-Ed Confidential Ages 21 and up *Erotic Confessions Ages 21 and up *The Erotic Travelers Ages 21 and up *Femme Fatales Ages 21 and up *Fobidden Science Ages 21 and up *The Girl's Guide to Depravity Ages 21 and up *Hot Line Ages 21 and up *Hotel Erotica Ages 21 and up *Hotel Erotica Cabo Ages 21 and up *Haunted Ages 18 and up *The Knick Ages 15 and up *Life on Top Ages 21 and up *Lingerie Ages 21 and up *The Movie Show Ages 17 and up *Mike Judge Presents: Tales From the Tour Bus Ages 18 and up *Max Headroom Ages 18 and up *Max Rocks Ages 20 and up *MaxTrax Ages 14 and up *Nightcap Ages 21 and up *Outcast Ages 17 and up *Passion Cove Ages 21 and up *The Pleasure Zone Ages 21 and up *Quarry Ages 19 and up *Strike Back Ages 18 sn up *Scandals Ages 21 and up *Sex Games Vegas/Sex Game Cancun Ages 21 and up *Sin City Diaries Ages 21 and up *Skin to the Max Ages 21 and up *Thrills Ages 21 and up *Topless Prophet Ages 21 and up *Working Girls in Bed Ages 21 and up *Zane's The Jump Off Ages 21 and up *Zane's Sex Chronicles Ages 21 and up Syfy Shows *Caprica (uncensored version) Ages 17 and up *Tripping the Rift Ages 21 and up RTÉ Television Shows *A Scare at Bedtime Ages 17 and up First-Run Syndication Shows *Cheaters (uncensored version) Ages 21 and up *The 5th Wheel (uncensored version) Ages 21 and up Dave Shows *Crackanory Ages 21 and up Starz Shows *American Gods Ages 17 and up *After Springs Ages 21 and up *Ash vs. Evil Dead Ages 19 and up *Black Sails Ages 16 and up *The Brox Bunny Show Ages 16 and up *Blunt Talk Ages 18 and up *Boss Ages 20 and up *Crash Ages 15 and up *Counterpart Ages 14 and up *Camelot Ages 21 and up *The Chair Ages 19 and up *Da Vinci's Damons Ages 16 and up *Dancing on the Edge Ages 20 and up *The Dresser Ages 21 and up *Flesh and Bone Ages 16 and up *Gravity Ages 18 and up *The Girlfriend Experience Ages 17 and up *Hollywood Residential Ages 19 and up *Howards End Ages 18 and up *Magic City Ages 15 and up *Outlander Ages 18 and up *Power Ages 14 and up *The Pillars of the Earth Ages 18 and up *Party Down Ages 14 and up *Spartacus Ages 15 and up *Spartacus: Gods of the Arena Ages 15 and up *Survivor's Remorse Ages 17 and up *The White Queen Ages 18 and up Starz Encore Shows *Method to the Madness of Jerry Lewis Ages 16 and up *The Take Ages 19 and up *Throne Ages 15 and up Vimeo Shows *High Maintenance (2012-2015) Ages 17 and up HBO Shows *Arliss *American Undercover *After the Thrones *Any Given Wednesdays with Bill Simmons *Autopsy *Animals. (2016 TV Series) *All the Rivers Run *Angels in America *Angry Boys *Ballers *Barry (2018 TV Series) *Beautiful, Baby, Beautiful *Best Ed *The Brink *Bored to Death *Band of Brothers *Big Little Lies *Big Love *Boardwalk Empire *The Corner *The Comeback *Cure Your Enthusiasm *The Chris Rock Show *Crashing *The Casual Vacancy *Carnivàle *Cathouse *Divorce *Dream On (1990 TV Series) *The Deuce *Deadwood *Dennis Miller Live *Def Comedy Jam *Def Poetry Jam *Da Ali G Show (seasons 2-3) *Dan Cook's Tourgasm *Down and Dirty with Jim Norton *Enlightened *Extras *Eastbound and Down *Elizabeth 1 *Entourage (2004 TV Series) *1st and Ten (1984 TV Series) *Family Tree *Five Days *Flight of the Conchords *Funny or Die Presents *Generation Kill *Girls *Getting On *G String Divas *Game of Thrones *Hello Ladies *Hardcore TV *The Hitchhiker (1983 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *High Maintenance (2016-present) *HBO Comedy Half-Hour *Hotel Room *How to Make It in America *House of Saddam *Hung *The High Life *In Treatment *Insecure *John from Cincinnati *Ja'mie: Private School Girl *Jonah from Tonga *K Street *The Larry Sanders Show *The Leftovers *Life's Too Short *Lucky Louie *Last Week with John Oliver *Luck *Little Britain USA *The Life and Times of Tim *Looking *Mr. Show with Bob and David *Maximum Security *Masterclass *The Mind of the Married Man *Mildred Pierce *The Night of *The Newsroom *Not Necessarily the News *Oz *On Location *Olive Kitteridge *One Night Stand *The Pacific *Parade's End *Pornucopia *Project Greenlight (seasons 1-2, season 4 only) *Philip Marlowe, Private Eye *Previsions of Science *Real Sex *Room 104 *Real Time with Bill Maher *The Ricky Gervais Show *Rome *Sex and the City *The Seekers *Silicon Valley *Show Me a Hero *The Sopranos *Summer Heights Heat *Spicy City *Six Feet Under *Sonic Highways *Spawn *Taxicab Confessions *True Blood *Treme *Todd McFarlane's Spawn *Tell Me You Love Me *True Detective *Tanner '88 *Tracey Takes On... *Tracey Ullman's Show *Togetherness *Unscripted *Vinyl *Vice Principals *Vice *Veep *The Wire *Westworld *The Young Pope HBO Canada Shows *Hip Hop Evolution Bravo Shows *Project Greenlight (season 3) WWE Network Shows *Camp WWE YouTube Shows *The Cyanide and Happiness Show (2014-2015) *Dick Figures *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn *Jonathan's *Super****ers Halo Waypoint Shows *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Seeso Shows *The Cyanide and Happiness Show (2016-present) Amazon Instant Video Shows *A History of Radness *American Playboy: The Hugh Hefner Story *Bosch *The Collection *Cocked *Casanova *Comrade Detective *Crisis in Six Scenes *Goliath *Good Girls Revolt *The Grand Tour *Hand of God *I Love Dick *Inside Edge *The Interestings *Kamen Rider Amazons *Long Strange Trip *The Last Tycoon *The Man in the High Castle *Mad Dogs *Mozart in the Jungle *The New York Presents *Point of Horror *Patriot *Red Oaks *Ripper Street (seasons 3-5) *Salem Rogers *Transparent *Those Who Can't *You Are Wanted The Movie Channel (Canada) Shows *The Wrong Coast LATV Shows *Ceasar and Chuy The New TNN Shows *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Stripperella (episodes 1-5) Spike TV Shows *Stripperella (episodes 6-13) Spike Shows *Afro Samurai IFC Shows *Bockmore *Benders *Basilisk *The Business *Bollywood Here *Dinner for Five *Food Party *Garfunkel and Oats *Hell Girl *The Henry Rollins Show *Henry Rollins: Uncut *Indie Sex *The Increasingly Poor Decisions of Todd Margaret *The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman *Speed Grapher *The Whitest Kids U' Know (seasons 2-5) *Witchblade USA Network Shows *The Hitchhiker (1983 TV Series, seasons 5-6) Sundance TV Shows *The First Amendment Project *Iconoclats *Sin City Law *TransGeneration *Top of the Lake Channel 4 Shows *Bromwell High *Black Mirror (seasons 1-2, Specials) *Crashing (UK TV Series) *Catastrophe *Da Ali G Show (season 1) *Full English (2012 TV Series) *Modern Toss (2005 TV Series) *Southcliffe *Tales of the City (miniseries) Showcase Shows *Trailer Park Boys (seasons 1-7) Netflix Shows *Atypical Ages 15 and up *Aditi Mittal: Things They Wouldn't Let Me Say Ages 18 and up *Ajin Ages 16 and up *Ari Shaffir: Double Negative: Children Ages 17 and up *Ari Shaffir: Double Negative: Adulthood Ages 17 and up *Ali Wong: Baby Cobra Ages 15 and up *ARQ Ages 16 and up *Amanda Knox Ages 17 and up *Audrie and Daisy Ages 18 and up *Anjelah Johnson: Not Fancy Ages 17 and up *Aziz Ansari: Buried Alive Ages 17 and up *Aziz Ansari: Live at Madison Square Garden Ages 17 and up *Atelier Ages 16 and up *Amy Schumer: The Leather Special Ages 18 and up *Anthony Jesselnik: Thoughts and Prayers Ages 17 and up *A Very Murray Christmas Ages 16 and up *Beasts of No Nation Ages 17 and up *The Battered Bastards of Baseball Ages 17 and up *Barry Ages 16 and up *Big Mouth Ages 16 and up *Brahman Naman Ages 17 and up *Burning Sands Ages 18 and up *BoJack Horseman Ages 15 and up *BoJack Horseman: Sabrina's First Christmas Ages 15 and up *Bloodline Ages 17 and up *Bil Burr: You People Are All the Same Ages 17 and up *Bil Burr: I'm Sorry You Feel That Way Ages 17 and Up *Bil Burr: Walk You Way Out Ages 17 and up *Brent Morin: I'm Brent Morin Ages 17 and up *Bordertown (Finnish TV Series) Ages 14 and up *Babylon Berlin Ages 19 and up *Borgia (2011 TV Series) Ages 17 and up *Black Mirror (season 3 only) Ages 17 and up *The Crown Ages 16 and up *Children of the Whales Ages 15 and up *Castlevania Ages 18 and up *Clinical Ages 17 and up *Chris Tucker: Chris Tucker Live Ages 16 and up *Cristela Alonzo: Lower Classy Ages 16 and up *Cedric the Entertainer: Lives from the Ville Ages 18 and up *Chris D'Elia: Incorrigible Ages 16 and up *Chris D'Elia: Man of Fire Ages 16 and up *Cuatro Estaciones En La Habana (Four Seasons in Havana) Ages 16 and up *Chelsea Ages 16 and up *Chelsea Does Ages 16 and up *Chelsea Handler: Uganda Be Kidding Me Ages 16 and up *Colin Quinn: The New York Story Ages 15 and up *Craig Ferguson: I'm Here to Help Ages 18 and up *Club de Cuervos Ages 16 and up *Doug Benson: Doug Dynasty Ages 16 and up *Dieter Nuhr: Nuhr in Berlin Ages 13 and up *The Do-Over Ages 19 and up *Def Comedy Jam 25 Ages 18 and up *The Discovery Ages 17 and up *Death Note Ages 18 and up *Disjointed Ages 18 and up *Demetri Martin: Live (At the Time) Ages 18 and up *Deidra and Laney Rob a Train Ages 19 and up *David Cross: Making America Great Again Ages 17 and up *Dana Carvey: Straight White Male, 60 Ages 20 and up *Dave Chapelle: The Age of Spin Ages 18 and up *Dave Chapelle: Deep in the Heart of Texas Ages 19 and up *Daniel Sosa: Sosafado Ages 18 and up *Daredevil Afes 16 and up *The Defenders Ages 16 and up *Dear White People Ages 16 and up *El Marginal Ages 19 and up *Estocolmo Ages 17 and up *Easy Ages 17 and up *Frankie Boyle: Hurt Like You've Never Been Loved Ages 17 and up *Felipe Neto: My Life Makes No Sense Ages 16 and up *Fire Chasers Ages 18 and up *F is for Family Ages 17 and up *Fabrizio Capano: Solo Pienso En Mi Ages 15 and up *Friends from College Ages 15 and up *First They Killed My Father Ages 17 and up *Fauda Ages 16 and up *The Fundamentals of Caring Ages 16 and up *Frontier Ages 17 and up *Fearless Ages 16 and up *Flaked Ages 17 and up *Grace and Frankie Ages 21 and up *Gypsy Ages 20 and up *Gaga: Five Foot Two Ages 18 and up *Gad Elmaleh: Gad Gone Wild Ages 18 and up *Gerald's Game Ages 18 and up *Glitter Force Ages 19 and up *GLOW Ages 17 and up *Girlboss Ages 17 and up *Girlfriend's Day Ages 19 and up *Gabriel Iglesias: I'm Sorry For What I Said When I Was Hungry Ages 18 and up *The Get Down Ages 20 and up *House Of Cards Ages 21 and up *Hot Girls Wanted Ages 18 and up *Hot Girls Wanted: Turned On Ages 18 and up *Hibana: Spark Ages 19 and up *Hannibal Buress: Comedy Camisado Ages 17 and up *Hasan Minhaj: Homecoming King Ages 17 and up *Hemlock Grove Ages 20 and up *Imperial Dreams Ages 21 and up *Icarus Ages 20 and up *I Am the Pretty Thing That Lives in the House Ages 19 and up *Iron Fist Ages 16 and up *The Incredible Jessica Jones Ages 17 and up *I'll Sleep When I'm Dead Ages 15 and up *I Don't Feel at Home in This World Anymore Ages 14 and up *The Ivory Game Ages 17 and up *Iliza Shlesinger: Freezing Hot Ages 19 and up *Iliza Shlesinger: Confirmed Kills Ages 13 and up *iBoy Ages 18 and up *Ignorable Ages 19 and up *Jim Jefferies: Bare Ages 21 and up *Jim Jefferies: Freedumb Ages 21 and up *Jeff Dunham: Relative Disaster Ages 16 and up *Jandino: Whatever It Takes Ages 21 and up *Jimmy Carr: Funny Business Ages 20 and up *Jen Kirkman: I'm Gonna Die Alone (And I Feel Fine) Ages 14 and up *Jen Kirkman: Just Keep Livin'? Ages 18 and up *Jon Rogan: Triggered Ages 15 and up *Joe Mande's Award Winning Comedy Special Ages 20 and up *John Mulaney: The Comeback Kid Ages 21 and up *Joaquin Reyes: Una y No Más Ages 18 and up *Jim Norton: Mouthful of Shame Ages 19 and up *Jessica Jones Ages 16 and up *Jeff Foxworthy and Larry the Cable Guy: We've Been Thinking Ages 17 and up *Knights of Sidonia Ages 17 and up *Katherine Ryan: In Trouble Ages 18 and up *The Keepers Ages 15 and up *Luke Cage Ages 16 and up *Lynee Koplitz: Hormonal Beast Ages 17 and up *Lady Dynamite Ages 17 and up *Lucas Brothers: On Drugs Ages 18 and up *Louis C.K.: 2017 Ages 18 and up *Laerte-se Ages 19 and up *Little Evil Ages 19 and up *Love Abes 19 and up *La Trêve (The Break) Ages 15 and up *Las Chicas del Cable (Cable Girls) Ages 17 and up *Marco Luque: Tamo Junto Ages 18 and up *Mascots Ages 21 and up *Marseille Ages 17 and up *Marc Maron: Too Real Ages 15 and up *Michael Che: Matters Ages 17 and up *My Beautiful Broken Brain Ages 16 and up *Million Yen Women Ages 14 and up *Mitt Ages 13 and up *Mercy Ages 17 and up *Mission Blue Ages 18 and up *Maria Bamford: Old Baby Ages 18 and up *Maz Jobrani: Immigrant Ages 18 and up *The Most Hated Women in America Ages 19 and up *Medici: Masters of Florence Ages 16 and up *Marco Polo Ages 18 and up *Marco Polo: One Hundred Eyes Ages 17 and up *Manu MMa: Simplemente Ages 20 and up *Mike Epps: Don't Take it Personal Ages 21 and up *Mike Birbiglia: My Girlfriend's Boyfriend Ages 17 and up *Mike Birbiglia: Thank God for Jokes Ages 17 and up *Masters of None Ages 20 and up *Marvel's The Punisher Ages 18 and up *Michael Bolton's Big, Sexy Valentine's Day Special Ages 18 and up *Nick Offerman: American Ham Ages 18 and up *Neo Yokio Ages 18 and up *Netflix Presents: The Characters Ages 18 and up *Nick Kroll and John Mulaney: Oh, Hello on Broadway Ages 18 and up *Norm Macdonald: Hitler's Dog, Gossip, and Trickery Ages 19 and up *Neal Brennan: 3 Mics Ages 19 and up *Narcos Ages 16 and up *Naked Ages 17 and up *Nobel Ages 18 and up *Nobody Speaks: Trails of the Free Press Ages 17 and up *Orange is the New Black Ages 18 and up *The OA Ages 18 and up *Ozark Ages 18 and up *Okja Ages 18 and up *Patton Oswalt: Talking for Clapping Ages 16 and up *Rebillion (2016 TV Series) Ages 19 and up *Roman Empire: Reign of Blood Ages 16 and up *Resurface Ages 21 and up *Rory Scovel Tries Stand-Up for the First Time Ages 20 and up *Réturr Ages 14 and up *Rebirth Ages 16 and up *Reggie Watts: Spatial Ages 18 and up *Ricardo O'Farrill: Abrazo Genial Ages 17 and up *Ralphie May: Unruly Ages 17 and up *Rodney King Ages 18 and up *Rodney Carrington: Here Comes the Truth Ages 18 and up *Rita Ages 21 and up *The Ranch Ages 17 and up *Small Crimes Ages 17 and up *Sand Castle Ages 17 and up *Strong Island Ages 19 and up *The Square Ages 15 and up *The Seige of Jadotville Ages 16 and up *The Standups Ages 17 and up *Sense8 Ages 18 and up *Sense8: Creating the World Ages 18 and up *Surviving Pablo Escobar Ages 19 and up *Surviving Escobar: Alias J.J Ages 17 and up *7 Años Ages 21 and up *Sofia Niño de Rivera: Exposed Ages 17 and up *Spotless Ages 17 and up *Special Correspondents Ages 20 and up *The Sound of Your Heart Ages 16 and up *Sarah Silverman: A Speck of Dust Ages 13 and up *Suburra: Blood on Rome Ages 18 and up *Shimmer Lake Ages 16 and up *Stranger Ages 17 and up *Salvador Marthinha: Tip of the Tongue Ages 13 and up *Santa Clarita Diet Ages 19 and up *Samurai Gourmet Ages 15 and up *Tom Segura: Mostly Stories Ages 16 and up *To the Bone Ages 18 and up *Tramps Ages 18 and up *3% Ages 13 and up *Take the 10 Ages 17 and up *Tigg Ages 17 and up *Theo Von: No Offense Ages 20 and up *13th Ages 16 and up *13 Reasons Why Ages 15 and up *13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons Ages 15 and up *Tracy Morgan: Staying Alive Ages 18 and up *Trailer Park Boys (seasons 8-present) Ages 16 and up *Trailer Park Boys Out of the Park: Europe Ages 16 and up *Trailer Park Boys: Swearnet Live Ages 16 and up *Trailer Park Boys: Live at the North Pole Ages 16 and up *Trailer Park Boys: Drunk, High and Unemployed Live in Austin Ages 16 and up *Terrace House: Boys and Girls in the City Ages 18 and up *Terrace House: Aloha State Ages 18 and up *Une Chance de Trop (No Second Chance) Ages 20 and up *Virunga Ages 17 and up *Vir Das: Aboard Understanding Ages 13 and up *Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp Ages 18 and up *Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later Ages 18 and up *W/ Bob and David Ages 17 and up *Win It All Ages 17 and up *War Machine Ages 19 and up *XOXO Ages 20 and up *You Get Me Ages 17 and up *The Zen of Bennett Ages 21 and up Viceland Shows *Party Legends AMC Shows *The American West *Breaking Bad (pilot, some episodes) *Fear the Walking Dead (most episodes) *Freakshow *Games of Arms *Geeking Out *Humans *The Making of the Mob *Owner's Manual *Preacher *The Prisoner *Ride with Norman Reedus *Small Town Security *Showville *The Son *The Walking Dead (Newer Rating) Lifetime Shows *UnReal The Comedy Network Shows *Kevin Spencer (1999 TV Series) *Puppets Who Kill BBC America Shows *Copper *Orphan Black Viz Media Shows *Monster *Nana *Zetman Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows *Akame ga Kill! *Aura *Beautiful Bones - Sakurano's Investigation *Black Bullet *Blade & Soul *The Book of Bantorra *Brynhildr in the Darkness *BTOOOM! *Campione! *Chaika the Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle *Cobra the Animation *Comet Lucifer *Cross Ange *Dai Shogun *Demon King Daimao *Detroit Metal City *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation *Diabolik Lovers *Dog & Scissors *DRAMAtical Murder *Ebiten *ef - a tale of melodies *ef - a tale of memories *Elfen Lied *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! *Flowers of Evil *The Fruit of Grisaia *Godannar *Golgo 13 *Hamatora *Hanauyko Maid Team: La Verite *High School of the Dead *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere *Indian Summer *Kamisama Dolls *Kurenai *Love Stage! *Lunar Legend Tsukihime *Mahoromatic *Mayo Chiki! *MM! *Modern Magic Made Simple *Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse *Mysterious Girlfriend X *Nakaimo - My Little Sister is Among Them! *Needless *Night Raid 1931 *No Game, No Life *The Perfect Insider *Pet Shop of Horrors *Popotan *Queen's Blade: Rebellion *The Qwaser of Stigmata *Rail Wars! (uncensored rerelease) *Samurai Bride *Samurai Girls *Sasami-san@Ganbaranai *The Severing Crime Edge *She, the Ultimate Weapon *Shin Koihime Muso *So, I Can't Play H *Softenni! *Sunday Without God *To Love-Ru Darkness 2 *Triage X *Upotte!! *Utakaka *Watamote *When They Cry Funimation Shows *Absolute Duo *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero *Afro Samurai *Air Gear *Akiba's Trip the Animation *And you thought there is never a girl online? *Aquarion *Attack on Titan *Baldr Force Exe *Basilisk *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time *Bikini Warriors *Black Blood Brothers *Black Butler (season 2) *Black Lagoon *Blassreiter *Blood Blockade Battlefront *Blood-C *Blue Gender *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 *C3 *Casshern Sins *Cat Planet Cuties *Chaos Child *Chaos Dragon *Chrome Shelled Regios *Claymore *Concrete Revolutio *Corpse Princess *The Count of Monte Cristo: Gankutsuou *Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School *Darker Than Black *Deadman Wonderland *Death Parade *Desert Punk *Devil May Cry *Dragonar Academy *Drifters *Eden of the East *El Cazador de la Bruja *Ergo Proxy *Excel Saga *Freezing *The Future Diary *Ga-Rai-Zero *Gangsta. *Gantz *Garo the Animation *Garo: Crimson Moon *Girls Bravo *Gungrave *Gunslinger Girl - Il Teatrino *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Haganai *Heaven's Lost Property *Heavy Object *Hellsing *Hellsing Ultimate *Hetalia *High School DxD *Ikki Tousen *Is This a Zombie? *Joker Game *Jormungand *Junjo Romantica 3 *Keijo!!!!!!!! *Linebarrels of Iron *Lord Marksman and Vanadis *Lupin the Third - The Woman Called Fujiko Mine *Maken-ki! *Maria the Virgin Witch *Master of Martial Hearts *Michiko & Hatchin *Mongolian Chop Squad *My Bride is a Mermaid *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi *No-Rin *Oh! Edo Rocket *Omamori Himari *OniAi *Overlord *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom *Prison School (anime and live-action versions) *Psycho-Pass *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace *Red Garden *Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ *Rosario + Vampire *The Sacred Blacksmith *Saga of Tanya the Evil *Samurai Champloo *Sankarea (uncensored rerelease) *School Rumble (season 2) *Sekirei *Senran Kagura *Shangri-la *Shiki *Shimoneta *Shin Chan *Shuffle! *Sky Wizards Academy *Speed Grapher *STRAIN: Strategic Armored Infantry *Strike Witches *The Tatami Galaxy *Tenchi Muyo! (OVA series) *Texhnolyze *Tokyo ESP *Tokyo Ghoul *Tokyo Majin *Trinity Blood *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie *Unbreakable Machine-Doll *Valkyrie Drive -Mermaid- *Wanna be the Strongest in the World! *We Without Wings *Welcome to the NHK *Witchblade *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Sword *Yurikama Arashi Television Specials *Aziz Ansari's Dangerously Delicious (2012) *Brett Gelman's Dinner in America (2016) *Dinner with Family with Brett Gelman and Brett Gelman's Family (2015) *Freaknik: The Musical (2010) *Young Person's Guide to History (2008) TV-MA icon.svg|TV-MA TV-MA-L icon.svg|TV-MA-L TV-MA-LS icon.svg|TV-MA-LS TV-MA-LSV icon.svg|TV-MA-LSV TV-MA-LV icon.svg|TV-MA-LV TV-MA-S icon.svg|TV-MA-S TV-MA-SV icon.svg|TV-MA-SV TV-MA-V icon.svg|TV-MA-V Fc97034a.-020.png|Original TV-M rating Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings